1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an apparatus for shredding paper having variations in weight, as well as flexibility and stiffness, all of which requires reduction by shredding for rendering the paper suitable for recycling or other reclaiming process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to shred paper effectively in apparatus embodying rotary hammers, the papers needs to have a weight characteristic that will promote its capability of being drawn into the orbit of the rotating hammers where effective shredding reduction can be performed. Furthermore, the necessary rotation of the hammers must be at a speed to effect the ripping, tearing and impact reduction. Some paper to be shredded is responsive to the fan effect of the rotor and becomes difficult to shred properly due to being of such light weight that it has a blow back response and fails to enter into the shredding rotor.